Disk drives are often used to write data on or to read data from a recording media. A disk drive can include multiple rotating magnetic disks with tracks for storing data and heads to read data from the disks and/or to write data on the disks. The disks are typically arranged in a stacked configuration with the heads arranged in a corresponding stacked assembly referred to as a head stack assembly (HSA). The HSA can be attached to an actuator that is typically moved by a voice coil motor (VCM). This arrangement ordinarily allows for positioning of the head to read data from or to write data on an adjacent surface of one of the disks in the stack.